marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nozomu Akatsuki (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = Unnamed wife (deceased); Akira Akatsuki (son); Hikaru Akatsuki (son) | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = Jotunheim | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Brainwashed Assassin, Physicist, Engineer | Education = Doctorate in at least one field | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Japan | Creators = King Ryū | First = | First2 = (As Nozomu Akatsuki) (As Ronin) | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 51 | HistoryText = Nozomu Akatsuki is the inventor of the DISK technology, along with Tony Stark. He departed for America two years prior to work on this project, and didn't contact his two sons (who stayed behind with their aunt) in that time. When the DISKs are finished however, he invites both of them to attend the first demonstration. During the demonstration, Loki Laufeyson and his henchmen, the Celebrity Five, crash the party by releasing all supervillains from their cells and DISKs. While the Avengers tried to fight off the horde of villains, Dr. Akatsuki and his two sons found themselves cornered in the lab by Crimson Dynamo, who wanted the last biocode installer. Thanks to interference from Spider-Man, the villain was defeated, but Dr. Akatsuki was wounded in the proces. Therefor, he gave Akira the suitcase with the installer and ordered both him and Hikaru to follow Spider-Man to the heliport. Dr. Akatsuki stayed behind in his lab, and was reported missing after the battle at the raft was over. This is because he had been captured by Loki and transported to the latter's ice castle. As Loki's captive, Nozomu was forced to construct Loki a device for tracing the DISKs, and a Power Transfer device which Loki intended to use to transfer the powers of all the heroes and villains to himself. Nozomu tried to sabotage the latter by including multiple bugs in the design, but Tim Gilliam removed all of these. When Loki got his hands on the DISKs of all the Avengers except Captain America, and the Avengers' partners came to Loki's castle along with the X-Men, Nozomu was used as a hostage by Okuma Jubei. With a taser he secretly build and had hidden in his pocket, Nozomu was able to escape and join up with his two sons. He instructed Captain America on how to destroy the power transfer device, which Loki was already using. Unfortuntely, Loki had already absorbed a lot of the powers. In his subsequent fight with the Avengers, the combined powers of Loki and Iron Man caused a dimensional tear leading to the Dark Dimension to form. Besides Loki, Nozomu was also sucked into the tear. Akira tried to save his father by grabbing his hand, but since Nozomu knew his son couldn't hold on much longer he deliberately let go to save Akira from suffering the same fate. Naturally, Akira, Hikaru and the Avengers became determined to save Dr. Akatsuki from the Dark Dimension. After the Avengers defeated the villain Red Skull and obtained his weapon, the Dimension Sphere, Iron Man began to try and use the Sphere to access the Dark Dimension. With help of Hank Pym, he build a device called the Dimensional Hole Gate to harness the Sphere's powers and open the portal, but was warned against using it by the vampire hunter Blade since the Dark Dimension was too dangerous for anyone. Akira was not willing to give up however and, after hearing his father call out to him while he was alone in the lab, activated the portal. The gate opened as planned, but when Dr. Akatsuki came out of the Dark Dimension, it turned out that he had been turned into the villain Ronin by the demonic Dormammu. He attacked Iron Man and his own son, and stole the Dimension Sphere. Now working for Loki and having no memories of his life as Nozomu Akatsuki, Ronin forcefully made himself the new leader of the Celebrity Five, and with them began to steal the various Treasures of Darkness. With these treasures, Loki intended to powerup a device called the Dark Gate in order to allow Dormammu to come to Earth. Ronin used the Dimension Sphere to grant himself various superpowers in order to easily deal with any opposition. Ronin and Iron Man faced each other again in Loki's old Ice Palace, when both of them came there to retrieve a chip. This time, Iron Man was able to defeat Ronin with some help from Falcon, but the villain still got away with the chip. At first, the Avengers were unaware that Ronin was actually Iron Man's old partner, though Iron Man began to suspect the truth when, in their fight in the Ice Palace, Ronin made a remark about Akira that Dr. Akatsuki also frequently made. His suspicions were confirmed when a voice analysis showed that Dr. Akatsuki and Ronin had the same voice. Knowing how this would upset Akira and Hikaru, Iron Man decided to keep this information from them. However, the truth got out eventually when Wasp destroyed Ronin's mask during a fight in Egypt to keep Ronin from stealing the last of the Treasures of Darkness. With Ronin's identity now being known, S.H.I.E.L.D. send Black Widow and Hawkeye to arrest him. Both agents soon discovered that Ronin had no memories of being Professor Akatsuki. That is untill Akira, wile worrying about his partner Iron Man (who had lost consciousness due to the dark energies from the Dimension Sphere) unknowingly used his biocode to trigger Ronin's memories. Akatsuki used this brief moment to tell Black Widow and Hawkeye that they needed Dr. Strange to save Iron Man, and that his DISK was in the hands of Manino Giordani. He then became Ronin again and fled the scene. When Loki's plan entered it's final stage, Dr. Akatsuki's personality began to fight back against Ronin. This mental struggle manifested itself in a swordfight between Ronin and Dr. Akatsuki (the latter now dressed in a white Ronin costume). With help of Dr. Strange, Akatsuki was able to overcome Ronin long enough to allow Dr. Strange to find the location of the Dark Gate. When the Avengers came to destroy the gate and stop Loki's plan, Akatsuki, once more Ronin, fought Iron Man, Thor and Falcon. In the end, the heroes could not prevent the gate from being opened. Once the gate was open however, Dormammu attempted to drag everybody, including Akira, Hikaru and Ronin, into the Dark Dimension. Just like last time, Akira grabbed his fathers hand to keep him from getting sucked back into the Dark Dimension. This act of kindness finally allowd Akatsuki to overcome Ronin permanently, and he used his sword to destroy the Dark Gate, closing the portal. He was then reunited with his sons. Despite barely having recovered from his ordeal as Ronin, Akatsuki immediately went back to work and created a new Biocode Installer. With this installer, he gave Nick Fury a complete biocode, which allowed Fury to release all heroes from their DISKs. Now that the Avengers' partners were no longer needed, Akatsuki forbade them from accompanying the heroes any longer. He also decided to remove their limited biocodes, since they had evolved beyond his understanding and could potentially become dangerous. Akatsuki also helped Tony Strak and Dr. Pym construct the ten Kree Mact-powered laser cannons that S.H.I.E.L.D. used to defeat Dormammu. After both Dormammu and Loki were defeated, Akatsuki got to work for S.H.I.E.L.D., occasionally joined by his sons. | Powers = The Dimension Sphere also grants him the power to use dark energy for various effects, like creating a tornado or powering up his sword. | Abilities = Genius Class Intelligence | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Dimensional equipments, such as his modified katanas and Dimensional Orb | Transportation = | Weapons = His modified katanas | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Genius Intelligence